Christines Christmas Present
by Ygraine vom See
Summary: Heading from a space station back to earth to celebrate christmas with her friends, Dr. Chapel learns that dreams could come true in many ways. English isn't my first language, so i hope you will be patient with the errors I made.
1. Chapter 1

Christine's Christmas Present

Dr. Christine Chapel feels that fate played a bad trick on her. For the first time in years, she had tried to spend Christmas on earth. Together with Nyota she planned this month ago. They had rent a cabin in the Colorado Mountains. They had send invitations to all their friends long weeks ago. What they have had in mind was a Christmas celebration and a big reunion party with all of the old friends. Sulu, Chekov, Janice Rand, Scotty and Leonard McCoy would be there and even Jim Kirk had agreed to this event. They all would be there. Except herself, if not a miracle would happen. Three weeks ago, Christine gets an order from Starfleet Medical Headquarters. On Space Station K4 many crewmembers got ill with an unknown virus. Chapel and her team have a rough time, to got the disease under control, but eventually, they got the remedy.

Christine stays a few days more, to be sure that all of the sick Crewmembers are on their way to recovery.

To going back to earth as soon as possible, she booked a trip on a private liner spaceship. She was looking forward to this vacation, the Christmas holidays and the meeting with her friends and comrades. Short before the departure from K4, she has had a communication with Nyota. Uhura promised her, that she would take things in her own capable hands. She would bring Christine's Luggage to the cabin. And she told her friend what plans she had made and what kind of shopping she had done. And also, that there was a surprise for Christine, a very special surprise. The big grin on Nyotas face told Christine that the communication officer wouldn't betray her secret and so she didn't tried.

It had be could so good, if not the spaceship got caught in a Plasma Storm. The Captain of the vessel wasn't inclined to make a big detour and changed the course only a fraction. It was too marginal to escape the significant effects of the storm without damages. The drive was broken, some passengers injured, few of them gravely and to resume to warp speed was an illusion.

After Christine helped out in sickbay she repaired to the bridge to get information to the state of affairs. The conclusion was daunting. There was no really danger for the vessel and its passengers, but they wouldn't be back on earth in time for the Christmas Celebration.

Back in her quarters she was throwing herself on the bed, her fists drumming on the pillows. Again she would spend the Christmas days on a star ship, like the five years before. It was either a star ship or a Space Station, a foreign planet or a Sience Station on a far away and scary place. And now, just this year, where there was the opportunity to meet again with all the old comrades from Enterprise, she hangs in a battered vessel alone, without someone on her side, someone who knows her and cares for her.

She had has thought of the pleasure they would have together in the snow. Uhura has told her the weather forecast promised snowy and sunny days. She had has looking forward to quiet conversations, relaxing by the fireplace, drinking punch or something other. Leonard McCoy would be there, they haven't seen another for nearly four years, Janice, Sulu, Chekov and Scotty, with them around it would be great fun. Jim Kirk, her former Captain and also a very good friend. Nyota, her best friend for many years. They never lost contact, but it's had been two years, that they haven't seen one another.

Just for a moment, Christine thought of Spock, the Vulcan. She had tried to reach him, but he was nowhere to be found. The effort to reach him telepathically was without success either. Since a couple of years ago Spock had melded with her on a rescue mission. From then on, she always had the feeling, to know, where he was, how he get along. Sometimes she felt if he was injured, because she feels the pain, and after that his reassuring thoughts, that she don't have to worry, that all was right. But now, that she thought about it, there wasn't any contact for a couple of time. Maybe something happened to him, something really bad? No, she was sure, that she just would know it, she always feels it, if something was wrong with him. It weren't words at all, more a kind of sensations and always she was sure, that this sensation was caused from him.

Eventually Christine gets off her bed. She was acting like a spoiled child. Instead of sulking, she should take things as they were. With this resolution she was ready to go to the mess hall, drinking a cup of tea, and maybe learning something new from the people who would be there.


	2. Chapter 2

_I haven't posted for a long time, real life sometimes sucks. But now it's Christmas Time again ;-) and I try to finish this story. Today it's chapter two, one more to go, hope I will be able to post chapter three tomorrow. Thank you all for the reviews._

48 hours later Christine woke with the sensation that something wonderful would happen today. She was sitting up in her small bed as it come to her mind: It was Christmas Day!

Depressed she laid herself down in the pillows again and the giddy sensation vanished.

There was no chance to be part of the celebration with her friends.

Sighing she closed her eyes and tried to remember the dream she have had.

There was a wood, lots of snow, her friends with whom she take a stroll to a lake, she was ice-skating and later they were sitting in a small bar, drinking mulled wine and talking. When they went to the cabin it was dark, the stars were shining bright and the moon was full. Then Christine was sitting near the fireplace in a big red wing chair and the whole time someone was beside her. She could feel the presence even now, that she was awake. In her dream she couldn't see the face but she got a very happy feeling. A feeling of security, warmth and friendship that was overwhelming and it still lingers on. It was a little like Christmas Eve, when she was a child. The excitement for something special to happen was there, just now, even if she knows, she was far away from earth and it was doubtful that something special would happen on this small spaceship today

But maybe the crew has fixed the warp drive and she would have the possibility to be back on earth for New Years Eve to celebrate at least the start of the next year with her friends. Does Nyota know, what happened to her? If they will missing her?

*You are behaving worse than a little child* Christine was scolding herself.

*Of course they will miss you.*

Christine got herself resolutely from the bed, took a shower and dressed herself casually in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. After short consideration whether to take her breakfast in her cabin or socialise with the other people on the ship, she was heading to the mess hall. But if she was hoping for some company she was disappointed. Only a group of Andorians were sitting in a corner of the room. She replicated herself a big cup of coffee and a bowl of cereals and some fruits. She was determined not to get depressed, but to think positive wasn't easy at all. She made her way to the bridge to talk to the captain, but she got no good news. The maintenance repairs where going according to plan, but when the warp drive would go online the captain couldn't tell for sure.

So Christine was going back to her quarters, thinking hard on something to spend the time with. She took her travel-bag from the locker, searching for a box. As she found it she took the item it contained in her hand. It was looking like snow goggles only that they are a little bigger. The merchant on K4 has told her it was a new device for entertainment. He called it Holo-Viewer and explained that she could program a scenario she would like to see, putting the goggles over her eyes and relax. Okay, to write a program was an easy task for her, she would give it a try. A short time later, Christine was sitting in the armchair but what she was seeing weren't the surroundings of her quarter. She was in a winter wonderland, walking through the snow with Nyota and Janice by her side. A dog was barking from afar and there, by a tree a sleigh was waiting for them. It seems so real, Christine even felt the chill in the air. But all to soon the batteries of the device were empty. Chris wasn't inclined to recharge them and put the goggles back in the box and the box back in the locker. For a moment she was looking at the dress, she had put out her travel bag so that it not got crinkled. It was a very expensive dress, but she couldn't resist, when she saw it in the boutique at the space station. It was much to sumptuous for a party at a mountain cabin, but maybe there was another occasion for her to wear it. Christine took the dress in her hands, the little crystal gems on it sparkled like stars in the night and for a fleeting moment she thought if Spock would like this dress, with her in it of course. But as soon she had this thought she dismissed it. Maybe she should read the new novel, she also bought at K4. Two hours later she put it aside, not knowing what to do now. She replicated a cup of hot cacao, put a snowy landscape on the computer screen, but it doesn't help. Christine gave up, she undressed, put on her favourite pair of pyjamas and crawled under the covers of the bed trying to get some sleep. She was thinking of her friends on earth. What would they do by now? Maybe they shared a festive meal together, later they would sitting by the fireplace and telling stories, take a stroll in the winter night and when they come back to the cabin they would laughing and drinking the night away. Christine hoped that her friends would take a drink on her too. She willed her eyes closed and she actually dozed of for a while. But then she got a funny feeling. It was like someone had called her. Christine opened her eyes, but she was alone. But there was something, a warm and tender sensation, as if she wasn't alone any more. And then she heard her name called again. A look at the communicator told her nobody was actually calling, but she heard her name nonetheless. Christine were throwing the covers away she now was wide awake and as she heard her name again, she knows, it was in her mind.

"Mr. Spock!"

"About time, Christine."

"What?"

"You're usually not so slow to recognize me."

"Where are you, why haven't I heard from you for ages?"

The doorbell was chiming and Christine was angry about the interruption, because for her it wasn't easy to maintain the telepathic contact.

As the doors slide open she spat angrily:

"I don't want to be disturbed unless someone do tell me, the warp drive is back on."

In the dimly lit quarter she couldn't see the intruder and so she was very surprised when she heard a familiar voice saying:

"If it is so, I apologize for the disturbance and maybe I better go to engineering to speed the repairs up."

To leap to her feet and get to the door was a matter of one second.

"Spock! You're here! What are you doing here? How did you know that I'm here?"

Spock's right eyebrow was rising and the ghost of a smile graced the left corner of his mouth.

"Christine, please, first things first."

"Forgive me, Spock, but I'm so surprised."

"May I come in?"

"Forgive me again, of course you can come in."

Christine was searching for her robe, because she was suddenly aware, that her pyjamas were more revealing than modest. She was missing the amused expression on Spock's face. It has been to long, that he has seen her.

"Christine?"

She was turning around.

"Mr. Spock, was happened to Dr. Chapel?"

"If it is your wish to be formal, I will call you so, but I was thinking, because we are friends for some years, your Christian name will do!"

"Spock, can you forgive me again? I'm a little at sixes and sevens."

"Why we're not going for dinner to the mess hall? I read in your mind, you have bought a very special dress and you wondered if I would like it. So, try me! It is Christmas anyway and according to the invitation I received from Lieutenant Commander Uhura I am to be a Christmas surprise for you!"

Christine, who was standing at the locker, dress in hand, turned around so fast, that she got a little dizzy.

"What were you saying?"

"Get dressed, Christine, we will share a good meal together and I will try to answer all your questions, is that acceptable?"

"Yes, Mr. Vulcan, it is. I'm right back, five minutes, okay?"


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised, here is the last chapter. It's pure fluff and really unusal for me, but as I wrote earlier, it is my first attempt to write a longer story in english. This story exist on a german fanfiction page, but for this site I've changed the scenario a little.**

**I hope you enjoyed this piece of fanwork and I'm grateful for your reviews.**

They were sitting in a quiet corner of the mess hall and eat their dinner in silence. When Spock comes back from the replicator with two wineglasses in hand, Christine gave him her imitation of the Vulcan eyebrow.

"Spock, is this the real stuff?"

"If I'm inclined to indulge in alcoholic beverages I prefer it to be real stuff. This is a passengers ship, so they have some things in the replicator you not always found on a Starfleet vessel. I hope you do like Vulcan wine."

Christine gave him a genuine smile . The first since they were sitting down for dinner.

"Yes, I like Vulcan wine. But now I 'm burning to know why you are here!"

Spock raised his glass to hers.

"Of course, I will tell you. But first: Merry Christmas to you."

Christine clinked her glass against his.

"Merry Christmas to you also."

Spock told her, that he was on his way to earth when the captain of the Vulcan vessel received the distress call from the private passengers liner. He made a call to Starfleet Headquarters and talked to Uhura, which was telling him, that Christine was on this ship. Spock gave orders to get back to the damaged liner.

"And so I'm here. The captain of my vessel send some technicians from engineering to this ship, to help with the warp drive repairs. But to be honest, I would like for you to come aboard to my ship. It is a vessel from the Vulcan Embassy and a very fast one. We could be on earth in less than three days."

"Good idea, but you haven't answered my question. 'Why' were you on the way to earth and what do you meaning by you were to be a Christmas surprise for me?"

Spock was silent for a moment.

"My mother is from earth as you know, she always celebrated Christmas, whether on Vulcan or on earth. I never understand why this was so important nor my father did understand this, but she was happy and so my father let her have her way. When I got the message from Lieutenant Commander Uhura that I was invited to a Enterprise' former crew mates party and I was bound to secrecy because you, Christine, shouldn't know, that I was willing to attend, to be some kind of present for you I was thinking about the Christmas parties my mother gave. I never was comfortable with this kind of celebration. But then I thought of you. Of the last time, we were together on this special mission. Me as Ambassador and you as leader of the medical delegation. You remember the festivities on Megaran Prime? To celebrate their equivalent of winter? I was as uncomfortable with this as I was with the Christmas parties on earth or on the Enterprise. And I remember your joy, how your eyes sparkled and how you danced almost every dance this night. I was standing by, watching you and wishing for just a fraction of your happiness."

Christine Chapel was shaking her head lightly.

"But...but I was under the impression you didn't want to participate! Have you an inkling how I wished to dance with you? For me it was like Christmas there on Megaran Prime and...and I had so hoped for your company at this party. We were working so hard and we get along so very well, we were real friends for the first time and...after this party your mood had changed so much. I was thinking, it was my fault."

Spock reached for Christine's Hand.

"No it wasn't your fault. But when I read the missive from Uhura, the memory came back and I was knowing that it may be the chance to celebrate with you as I should have on this far away mission."

"Spock, we are friends, we will always be, if it is your wish. For this you don't have to be at a celebration you don't approve of."

The Vulcan caressed her hand with his thumb.

"I'm not very good at this. I want to tell you something special, but words are sometimes insufficient. I want to meld with you to show you the true meaning of my words, please Christine."

She nodded, rose slowly and gave him her Hand.

"You know the last time you and I were sharing a mind meld I awoke later with a headache as big as a mountain. But I can see, that it is important to you, let's go at it."

Spock had given orders for Christine's luggage to be brought on the Vulcan vessel and he showed her the quarter he had chosen for her. Still wearing her elaborate evening dress she stood at Spock's side.

The Vulcan gently took the hand of the doctor in his.

"The age-old question. Will we stay in your quarters or in mine?"

Christine was laughing.

"Hey Mister, I think,you are a little bit too flirtatious."

"I thought you like this."

"Maybe, let us stay her. Do you want me to do anything?"

"Yes, I would want you to lay beside me on the couch, nearness is beneficial for the meld."

Oh, there was an undertone that send shivers down her spine and at this moment, Christine was aware that this meld could be very different from the one that gave her a headache.

As she was coming to her senses slowly, Christine felt the heat of a body behind her, an arm draped over her midsection and a hand on her belly. She felt relaxed, a little bit tired but totally relaxed. And then she remembered the mind meld with Spock. Spock who was lying behind her. With a short look she saw that she she was still wearing this special dress and as far she could see Spock was also fully attired. Then it must have been a dream, again. Smiling she thought about what Spock would look like when he awoke with her in his arms.

„Why do you think I will have a special facial expression?"

Christine turned around a little so she could look in the Vulcans dark eyes.

„Oh, I don't know you are accustomed to wake up with a woman in your bed."

„Technically it is your bed, as it's in your quarter. But after our meld, I would say it is our bed. Come, Christine, let's get back to sleep, your dream was a very nice one and I want it to continue."

„So you do read my mind and dream my dreams, why I'm not upset about this?"

Spock who's lips were smiling like she never have seen before took her in his arms.

„Because this it what you want, I believe. And it is what I want. If I was to be your Christmas surprise you are the most wanted present I could get."

Their lips met for a very long and very passionate kiss and it was as if this kiss was the result of much practice.

Christine was laying her head on Spocks chest.

„I had nearly the same dream as in the night before, only that I know that it was you by my side and that we were alone in the cabin."

„Are you still sad because you are so far away from earth?"

Christine gave him a brilliant smile.

„No, it would have been nice to celebrate with our comrades, but we will be there for New Years eve. From now on, if it is your wish too, we will celebrate our own little Chritmas Party."

After another heated kiss Spock asked with a very low and sensual voice.

„Could we please go back to your dream?"

„No, you have to unwrap your Christmas present first, than I will take my time to unwrap my surprise. And then if it be still your wish, we could go back to sleep."

With a very unvulcan grin Spock whispered in Christines ear:

„I think there is a 99,9% possibility that we will need our sleep after the 'unwrapping'."

**END**


End file.
